


Costumes

by Arytra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: All of Tommy's friends are enablers, At least they asked for Trent's costume, Gen, Hayley is an enabler, Team as Family, The Dino Thunder kids are brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: It's Halloween.  The time when you're supposed to dress up like what you're not.  Unfortunately for him, Tommy thinks this is the best time for introducing his first team to his newest team.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Livejournal

They were cheeky. All four of them. That was the conclusion Tommy Oliver had come to when he saw his students enter his house. They were absolutely cheeky. He glared over at Hayley as she snickered a bit. “Hayley, did you have to help them?”

“What makes you think I helped them?” Hayley asked. “Ethan is able to hack into your computer on his own.”

“You can stop him,” Tommy snapped. “You should have stopped him.”

“And miss your face? Never,” Hayley answered happily.

He groaned as Conner and Kira waved over at him, knowing exactly what they were doing. The costumes were perfect and the two pulled it off. “Hey Doctor O!” Conner called out happily. Tommy couldn’t help but to groan again. His friends were going to be there soon. He’d never live this down.

“Why?” Tommy demanded and Kira smiled at him.

“It’s Halloween!” She reminded him. “You’re supposed to be something you’re not.”

Trent looked over, taking off his helmet. “Really? I didn’t get that memo,” he joked and Ethan grinned from behind him.

“We couldn’t help ourselves. Especially when you said that the original Rangers were coming,” Ethan agreed. Tommy moaned and leaned back. Kira and Conner were helping each other to some of the refreshments while Trent and Ethan were chatting with Hayley about her mad scientist outfit. It was when the door nearly blew open that the chatter died down for a minute.

“Tommy!” A voice called out and there was a blur of pink as the first visitor leapt at him. He caught her in a hug, swinging her around before setting the small woman down, looking her over.

“Buffy?” He asked in amusement. “The vampire slayer, Kim?”

“Seemed appropriate,” she teased, putting her hands on her hips. A hand rested on her shoulder and smiled up at Tommy. “And Billy was already going to be Giles anyway. So we figured we’d team up.”

“Hi Billy,” Tommy said, smiling at his old friend. “How was the trip?”

“I experienced some turbulence, but nothing extreme,” he assured his friend, messing with his old glasses that he’d worn as part of the costume. Tommy didn’t even want to know where he’d gotten the tweed from.

Jason followed them in, grinning as Robin Hood with Trini and Zack following dressed as pirates. He headed over to Tommy, dressed as Indiana Jones, and clasped his wrist. “So, where are they?”

Tommy groaned and motioned over. Jason immediately started laughing, followed by Zack. While both men were barely standing from laughing so hard, Kim’s eyes lit up as she headed over to Kira. “It’s perfect! Do you have the voice down?”

“I have such a headache!” Kira whined, trying for Rita Repula’s voice. Kim squealed and nodded as she looked over at Conner who was grinning back at her.

“Where did you get the staff?” She asked and Conner grinned even harder.

“It’s on loan,” he answered. Tommy’s head whipped around.

“You didn’t!” He started and groaned harder. “Conner!”

“He offered! Called us up and everything!” Conner said quickly. “Besides, how do you think Kira got the voice down so well?”

“Kira!” Tommy snapped. She just smiled and leaned into Conner. Tommy threw his hands up, knowing that all four of them had completely lost their senses. Billy was looking over at Ethan.

“The circuitry needed for these wings are highly advanced,” he informed the younger man who nodded.

“They took a while. The rest of the costume wasn’t as hard, but the wings were,” he said honestly. “I was about to go without them, but the others wouldn’t let me. Conner and Trent even stayed up all night keeping me going.”

“I would have!” Kira called out and Ethan nodded, looking at Billy.

“Her parents made her go home,” he informed the other.

When their eyes turned to Trent, they all paused and glanced at Tommy. Jason started to scold, but Tommy finally cut in. “It’s okay, Jase.”

Conner put his hand on his teammate’s shoulder and looked straight at the first leader. “Trust me, it fits.”

Tommy nodded. “If it was anyone else…” he started and then looked at Trent as the young man proudly held the green helmet in hands. “It looks good on you.”

“Thanks for helping me with the design,” he answered back and the others were a little surprised when Tommy smiled and nodded.

Kira grinned at their mentor. “At least we asked about Trent's costume first. The other costumes are funny, but that one was different. And we didn’t touch the mini-Dragonzord.”

“I thought I told you four to stay out of my room!” Tommy said and Kira looked over at Conner who groaned.

“Thanks a lot, Doctor O,” he muttered. “I was betting on you not having one.”

“He had a miniature T-Rex in his living room leading down to a secret lair and you bet against it?” Trent asked in amusement. Conner threw his weight into the other a bit.

“I wasn’t thinking,” he muttered again. Ethan grinned.

“What a shock.”

“Geek,” Conner said.

“Who came up with the idea,” Ethan reminded him. “And let you be Zedd.”

“You didn’t let me do anything! You wanted Goldar's wings!” Conner argued.

“Only your students would dress up like our arch-nemesis for Halloween,” Jason informed his old friend. Tommy sighed, but smiled slightly.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Only mine.”


End file.
